The present disclosure relates to a seal device and more particularly to a dielectric seal device.
Selectively sealing between two structures capable of movement between multiple states may be achieved through various sealing devices including passive and active devices. More specifically, a sealing relationship between two structures may be desirable when the structures are in a first state, but not a second state. Moreover, sealing may, or may not, be desirable between the two structures when the structures are moving between states. Known sealing devices, however, may create unwanted forces that resist motion as the two structures move between states. Moreover, the movement of the structures may cause excessive wear upon the seal device. Improvement in seal devices for particular applications is desirable.